Ciśnienie nie pod kontrolą
by Ewita89
Summary: Itachi na prochach równa się seks z kim popadnie :
1. Chapter 1

To jest tłumaczenie fanfica, której autorką jest Kaline Reine.

Tytuł orginału: 'Ants in his pants'

Postacie pochodzą z mangi Naruto która należy do pana Kishimoto.

Rozdział pierwszy - Zjazd rodzinny raz proszę!

Jego dłoń ślizgała się po sztywnym prąciu. Poruszał nią w górę i w dół najszybciej jak potrafił. Z jego gardła wydobył się przeciągły jęk, gdy doszedł w swoją rękę już po raz czwarty z rzędu. Jego erekcja nawet nie próbowała zaniknąć, dlatego też nie przestawał się dotykać.

-Ohh, tak! Mhmm...

Orochimaru ostrzegał go przed czymś takim. To było jednak zanim został on wygnany z wioski za swoje zakazane eksperymenty. Ten należał do jednego z mniej ważnych, dotyczących przedłużania erekcji u mężczyzn ninja. Nie wiedział co sannin mu wstrzyknął, lecz cokolwiek to było sprawiło, że był jurny jak diabli! Nie było nawet mowy, żeby w tym stanie mógł wyjść z pokoju, a więc cały czas dotykał, pompował i drażnił swoje pulsujące przyrodzenie, aż prawie nie mógł tego dłużej znieść.

Mikoto zapukała do sypialni Itachiego, jednak odpowiedź nie nadchodziła. Nie wiedziała, że chłopak nie może odpowiedzieć przez to co się z nim dzieje. Otwarła drzwi spodziewając się, że nie usłyszał jej, gdyż w dalszym ciągu spał. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczyła był sztywny penis jej starszego syna. Był większy nawet od Fugaku!

-O mój Boże! Itachi!

Był to okrzyk zaskoczenia, ale Itachi nie wziął tego w ten sposób.

-Ohh, taaak... Mamooo! - jęczał potrzebując natychmiastowej ulgi.

-Proszę, pomóż mi! Ahhh...

Jego nasienie rozlało się po przemoczonej już pościeli, poczym natychmiast znów był twardy.

Był taki seksowny i taki męski... Po prostu nie mogła się powstrzymać.

'Weź się w garść Mikoto' - powiedziała do siebie - To jest twój własny syn! Nie możesz tego zrobić!' Ale mogła i zamierzała zrobić.

Itachi prosząc ją o pomoc miał na myśli znalezienie sposobu powstrzymania go od kontynuowania, ale najwidoczniej kobieta źle zrozumiała jego prośbę. Zanim zdołał wyjaśnić jej sytuację, weszła do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi i ściągając fartuch.

'Pieprzyć resztę rodziny!' - pomyślała samolubnie - Raz mogą sami sobie zrobić pieprzony obiad! Najwyższy czas, żeby ktoś mnie zauważył jako seksowną kobietę, którą jestem... Nawet jeśli jest to mój własny syn!'

Delikatnie ścisnęła członek Itachiego, zaskakując go zupełnie. Westchnął głośno, gdy jej język dotknął główki penisa, zlizując trochę gęstej wydzieliny, która zdążyła się już wydostać na zewnątrz.

-Mamo! Co robisz!

Nie odpowiedziała, ale teraz jego męskość znajdowała się w jej gorących ustach i nic więcej nie mógł już na to poradzić.

Mikoto była w tym naprawdę dobra. Popchnęła go do tyłu na łóżko i do reszty zciągnęła jego piżamę. Teraz był już całkowicie nagi, podczas gdy ona wciąż miała na sobie swój codzienny lawendowy dres. Nie zamierzała go nawet do końca ściągać.

Itachi otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy jego własna matka go dosiadła, najwidoczniej nie dbając o to, że dzielą tę samą krew.

Mikoto zaczęła poruszać się w górę i w dół na jego sterczącym członku.

Fugaku słysząc donośny jęk pomyślał, że ktoś jest ranny lub stało się coś złego, wbiegł więc szybko po schodach kierując się odgłosami wydobywającymi się z pokoju Itachiego. Z każdym krokiem, dzikie jęki i posapywania stawały się wyraźniejsze.

'Ma tam dziewczynę?' - przemknęło mu przez myśl, poczym bezceremonialnie wtargnął do środka.

-O cholera! - Mikoto zawstydzona patrzyła na swojego męża. Nie było słów, aby wyjaśnić to co właśnie robili, ale wciąż nie przestawała ujeżdżać Itachiego. O nie to było zbyt przyjemne, żeby przestała. Skoro i tak będzie mieć kłopoty to równie dobrze może skończyć! Kontynuowała więc, głośno jęcząc.

Fugaku przez moment obserwował tę scenę. Itachi posuwał swoją matkę jak szalony, wypychając w ekstazie biodra do góry, a ona z kolei, dosiadała go jak prawdziwa bogini seksu, którą była.

'O tak, właśnie dlatego się z nią ożeniłem!' - pomyślał sarkastycznie. Chwila, przecież to jest ich syn! To po prostu nie możliwe...

-Cóż skoro ona może, to ja również! - wymamrotał pod nosem idąc w stronę łóżka.

-Nie macie nic przeciwko, że się przyłączę?

Mikoto potrząsnęła tylko głową nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę. Uwielbiała sposób w jaki ogromny członek Itachiego wypełniał ją całą. Brała go głeboko i kochała każdą tego sekundę. On też, jeżeli chaotyczne jęki i posapywania były jakąś wykładnią. Kiedy znajdował się w takim stanie był całkowicie bezradny.

Nie mieli pojęcia co wstąpiło w ich syna, jednak cokolwiek to było, wiedzieli, że potrzebuje pomocy.

Mikoto delikatnie nim manewrowała tak, że teraz to on znajdował się na górze.

Fugaku zanurzył dwa palce w ciepłej, mokrej substancji, która pokrywała prawie całe łóżko chłopaka. Najwidoczniej był bardzo zajęty tego ranka. Nie marnując więcej czasu, roztarł na swoim już twardym członku esencję syna. Wsunął palec w dziurkę Itachiego przygotowując i rozciągając go poprzez dodawanie kolejnych. Czuł jak wewnętrzne mięśnie odbytu zakleszczają się ciasno na jego palcach i już nie mógł się doczekać kiedy jego sztywny penis znajdzie się w tym gorącym tunelu.

Jeszcze przed ślubem, kilka razy zdarzyło mu się przespać z Madarą zanim opuścił on wioskę, ale teraz być może znalazł nawet lepsze zastępstwo...

-Itachi... Jesteś taki gorący. Oczywiście, tak jak oczekiwałem po moim synu.

Z wyniosłym uśmieszkiem wsunął się do wnętrza, wypełniając go głeboko od tyłu. Za każdym razem, kiedy Itachi wchodził w Mikoto, Fugaku pchał równocześnie jego. Potem napierał pośladkami naprzeciw czekającemu członkowi swojego ojca.

Wypełniając czyjeś wnetrze i samemu będąc wypełnionym, chłopak wił się z rozkoszy dochodząc raz za razem.

Cała trójka kontynuowała, dopóki Mikoto i Fugaku całkowicie nie opadli z sił. Do tego czasu, mieli około czterech, czy pięciu rund ze swoim najstarszym synem, a on wciąż był twardy i bliski orgazmu!

-Co, do cholery, jest z tobą nie tak Itachi?! - spytał Fugaku z wypisanym szokiem na twarzy, lecz Itachi był jedną wielką roztrzęsioną masą potrzebującą seksu i to natychmiast! Wciągnął na siebie swoje czarne jeansy, starając się przy tym nie dotykać co było niezwykle trudne. Nie był w stanie nawet mówić, gdyż za każdym razem gdy otwierał usta wymykały się z nich jęki i kwilenia. Wskazał rodzicom, którzy wyczerpani leżeli na jego łóżku, że wróci później i wyszedł.

Kilka minut później, śpiący Sasuke wychylił się ze swojego pokoju.

-Kaasan, Tousan? Nii-san? Gdzie są wszyscy? - zastanawiał się na głos, wyraźnie zdezorientowany panującą ciszą.

-Dlaczego nikt mnie nie obudził? Pieprzeni idioci...


	2. Chapter 2

Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam! (bardzo nisko się kłania) Przepraszam, że na kolejną notkę, musieliście tak długo czekać. Gdybym mieszkała w Japonii, to właśnie dzisiaj osiągnęłabym pełnoletność, więc z tej okazji zamieszczam pierwszą część drugiego rozdziału. Muszę się też pochwalić (moi rodzice nie są tą wieścią zachwyceni :/ ), że od października zaczynam studiować japonistykę! ( !extremely happy! ). Oczywiście kosztem dotychczasowej chemii, którą bez wachania porzucam ^^ .

A teraz do rzeczy. Zdecydowałam się podzielić ten rozdział ze względu na jego długość, przy czym część druga zawiera już wyłącznie opis scen hentai. Odpowiadając na pytanie Susek_U, na seks z Sasuke trzeba będzie jeszcze trochę poczekać ;) Jeśli ktoś chce być powiadamiany proszę w komentarzu zostawić swój numer gg lub adres bloga. Napewno nikogo nie pominę :* Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze :* A teraz nie przedłużając: enjoy ^^

WARNING: Notka zawiera opis scen yaoi (ItaXNaru).

****************************************************

**Rozdział drugi - ,,To jak, panienki?'' część pierwsza**

Itachi przemierzał ulice Konohy w poszukiwaniu osoby, z którą mógłby się zabawić. Jego uwagę przykuł słodki blondynek, który z tego co mu było wiadome, był jednym z przyjaciół Sasuke. Trochę przypominał mu jego dawnego kochanka, Deidare.

-Dzień dobry, Itachi-san. Dlaczego nie ma dziś z tobą Sasuke?- zapytał jak zwykle beztrosko.

-Chodź ze mną Naruto-kun.

Bez słowa wyjaśnienia, Czarnowłosy chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę najbliższej restauracji. Nawet po tym jak Itachi wciągnął go do łazienki, Naruto nie przestał posyłać mu pytającego spojrzenia.

Uchiha nie panował już nad drżeniem swojego ciała, a niezaspokojona żądza w jego spodniach, doprowadzała go niemal do utraty zmysłów. Naiwne, zdezorientowane spojrzenie błękitnych oczu, wcale nie ułatwiało mu sprawy!

-Spodnie...Nnngh...W dół, już!-rozkazał podniesionym głosem.

Wystraszony chłopak postanowił nie oponować tylko zrobić jak kazał.

-Itachi-kun? Co robisz?-wciąż nie miał pojęcia o co może chodzić.

'Rety, ależ z tego dzieciaka idiota'-pomyślał poprzez mgiełkę swojego pożądania. 'To prawie sprawia, że nie chcę tego zrobić...Prawie...'

Przewrócił blondyna na blat z umywalkami i stojąc za nim, zaczął masować jego miękkiego penisa. Odpowiedzią Naruto był donośny jęk.

-Co?...Nie rozumiem...

-Tylko...Ahh!...zamknij się wreszczie! Będziemy...Nnnh...Ja będę...Ohh...Po prostu się do jasnej cholery w końcu ucisz, opóźniony bachorze!

-Usuratonkach-iiiii!!!- ostatnia sylaba została wyraźnie przez niego zaakcentowana, gdyż poczuł jak twardy penis głęboko go penetruje. Itachi wchodził i wychodził z drobnego ciała pod nim, z wręcz zwierzęcym pożądaniem. W ogóle nie zwracał uwagi, ani na uczucia chłopaka, ani na ból który z pewnością mu zadawał.

-Oh, teraz rozumiem...chyba...

Itachi miał ochotę go walnąć. Naprawdę chciał. Zamiast tego jednak wymierzył mu solidnego klapsa w ten jego seksowny tyłeczek. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim wnętrze Naruto wypełnione zostało nasieniem starszego. Czarnowłosy zostawił zmaltretowane, bezwładne ciało leżące w publicznej toalecie i po zapięciu rozporka już go nie było.

****************************************************

-Naruto, kto ci to zrobił? - kilka minut później Kakashi znalazł chłopaka, który z wyraźnym trudem próbował dojść do domu.

-Ita-Itachi - wyszlochał, wciąż będąc w szoku po tak brutalnej utracie swojej niewinności.

-On...mnie...zgwałcił... - wyszeptał pomiędzy kolejnymi spazmami płaczu.

- Znajdę go. Dasz radę dojść do domu?

Chłopak przecierając ręką załzawione oczy, kiwnął niepewnie głową.

-Dobrze. Zostań tam i pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodź. Mam przeczucie, że za jego postępowaniem, kryje się coś poważnego - jounin zniknął w obłoku szarego dymu, pozostawiając Naruto samego.

Kakashi zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi odnaleźć Uchihę i to szybko, zanim znowu komuś stanie się krzywda. Poza tym sam chciał się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. Trudno uwierzyć, że Itachi, któremu z ledwością przychodziło odezwanie się do kogokolwiek, nagle zaczyna miotać się w jakimś seks-szale atakując ludzi! To poprostu w ogóle do siebie nie pasowało!

***************************************************

Itachi nie widział nikogo w kim jego rozedrgany członek by gustował. Ból w lędźwiach, znów stawał się niedowytrzymania i to zaledwie po około 20 minutach od ostatniego razu. Potrzebował znów dojść! To uczucie doprowadzało go do szaleństwa! Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy jego wzrok padł na dwie dziewczyny jedzące ramen i z zapałem o czymś plotkujące. Jedna była blondynką, druga miała dziwny różowy odcień włosów. Nawet nie znał ich imion, ale jeśli dobrze kojarzył, to obie należały do zagorzałego fanclubu Sasuke. Jeśli dopisze mu szczęście, to z zasąpi dzisiaj swojego młodszego brata.

-I wtedy powiedziałam: ,,Niemożliwe! Chyba sobie jaja ze mnie robisz!", a potem on odpowiedział... - blondynka paplała trzy po trzy, podczas gdy druga nasolatka uważnie jej słuchała, co jakiś czas przytakując głową.

-Witam Panie! - przywitał się zajmując miejsce obok różowowłosej - Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko temu, że się przysiądę?

-To wolny kraj - Ino odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami, lekko poirytowana, że jej ekscytująca historia została przerwana. Sakura z kolei, była bardziej niż szczęśliwa mogąc podziwiać obok siebie takie słodkie ciacho.

-Dzień dobry, Itachi-san! - przywitała się posyłając w stronę mężczyzny zachęcający (w założeniu) uśmiech, sprawiając wrażenie ładniejszej niż w rzeczywistości( Dobra ostatnie zdanie to moja złośliwość :P ).

Itachi stłumił jęk, który próbował się wydostać z jego ust, gdy poruszył się niecierpliwie na krześle. Próbując odwrócić uwagę dziewczyny od swojego dziwnego zachowania - nie wspominając o ogromnym wybrzuszeniu z przodu jego spodni XD - szybko spytał :

-Znasz moje imię?

-Oczywiście. Jesteś starszym bratem Sasuke-kuna, więc jak mogłabym nie znać twojego imienia? Przy okazji, jestem Sakura.

-Jesteś bratem SASUKE?! - niebieskie oczy Ino, gwałtownie się rozszerzyły, gdy ze sporym opóźnieniem, jej mózg przetworzył usłyszaną przed chwilą rewelacje - Teraz kiedy o tym wspomniałaś, rzeczywiście są bardzo podobni.

-Jeśli chcecie możecie zwracać się do mnie Itachi-kun. Lub jeszcze lepiej sexi-Tachi. Tylko dla was.

Sakura i Ino prawie zemdlały na miejscu, kiedy puścił do nich oko. Naprawdę były takimi szczęściarami? Gorące spojrzenia jakie im posyłał, bez wątpienia znaczyły, że były!

Nikt nie zauważył, kiedy Kakashi minął ich budkę z ramen. Nikt ? Itachi kątem oka obserwował idącego mężczyznę. Wiedział, że był śledzony, jednak kolorowe wstęgi zasłaniające wejście, skutecznie go ukrywały. Było to idealne miejsce, aby pozbyć się natręta.

- Cóż, my właśnie wychodzimy...- Ino używając tej wymówki, próbowała rozstać się z Sakurą, aby się przekonać za którą z nich pójdzie Uchiha.

Sakura zerknęła w dół i otworzyła szerzej oczy, ponieważ zobaczyła masywną męskość naciągającą przód jego spodni. Itachi mógł próbować, ale nie było sposobu na ukrycie tak ogromnej erekcji.

- Myślę, że zostanę...- mruknęła machając przyjaciółce na pożegnanie.

- Mądra decyzja.

Itachi uśmiechnął się pod nosem na reakcję różowowłosej i popatrzył w ślad za wychodzącą blondynką.

- Zaczekaj Ino-chan! - Sakura złapała ją za rękę - Może wszyscy pójdziemy do twojego domu ? Twoich rodziców o tej porze nie ma, prawda ?

- Co to ma wspólnego z ... Ach tak! Oboje pracują w kwiaciarni, więc jeśli masz ochotę, możesz pójść z nami Itachi-kun.

- Prowadźcie. Z największą przyjemnością dojdę... eee, pójdę z wami...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou minna !**

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteście na mnie wściekli i szczerze przyznaję, że macie powód. Jednak prowadzenie trzech blogów okazało się trudniejsze i bardziej czasochłonne niż mogłam to sobie wyobrazić. Wiem, że to nie jest wytłumaczenie, gdyż sama często się ciskam na autorów, którzy pod byle pretekstem porzucają świetne opowiadania (teraz z perspektywy czasu mogę bardziej ich zrozumieć ;) ). Szczerze przyznam, że myślałam i w dalszym ciągu myślę, o zlikwidowaniu tego bloga... Jednak póki co, z przykrością oświadczam, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kiedy pojawi się nowy rozdział. W związku z tym, jeśli ktoś chce zostać powiadomiony, proszę pozostawić w komentarzu swój nr gg.

Odnośnie najnowszej notki, to jest to w zasadzie sam opis hetero-trójkącika ItaXSakuXIno. Miłej lektury :*

**Rozdział drugi - ,,To jak, panienki?'' część druga**

Kiedy tylko weszli do domu Ino, obie dziewczyny zostały bezceremonialnie popchnięte na kanapę w salonie przez większego i silniejszego członka klanu Uchiha. Nawet bez zamykania oczu łatwo mogły sobie wyobrazić, że to Sasuke. W każdym razie Sakura, nie była do końca pewna, czy nie woli być w tej chwili jednak i tak z Itachim. Był świetny w tym, co robił...

- Mhmm...

Był kompletnie bezradny. Wszystko co mógł zrobić, to jęczeć, gdy Sakura dotykała go w ten sposób. Przez spodnie, złapała jego wrażliwą erekcję i zaczęła delikatnie poruszać ręką, pobudzając go jeszcze bardziej.

- Taak, wlaśnie tak...

Ino zaczęła ściągać swój top. Kiedy jej piersi były już nagie, palce Itachi'ego swobodnie mogły się na nich poruszać, jak pale muzyka po ukochanym instrumencie. A ona prawie rozpływała się pod jego dotykiem. Pomimo to zauważyła, że jej przyjaciółka jest zdenerwowana. Zdecydowała się więc, pomóc jej przy ściąganiu spodni Itachi'ego. Obie dziewczyny w ciszy próbowały podołać temu wyzwaniu ( O.o... xD ).

- Nnngh, to jest takie frustrujące... Mieć was obie tak mnie dotykające. Proszę... Ah!

Poczuł nie jeden, lecz dwa języki liżące obie strony jego męskości. To było niesamowite i tak podniecające! Czasami ich języki sie spotykały i nie wydawało się, aby miały coś przeciwko temu.

Następnie Sakura wzięła go całego w usta, podczas gdy Ino lizała jego jądra. Im Itachi dłużej znosił to doświadczenie, tym bardziej stawał się niecierpliwy. Musiał zdecydować, którą chce wziąść najpierw. (Taa... problem mentalny godny dekadenta z młodej polski..) Nie miał dwóch fujarek, więc nie mógł mieć ich obu w tym samym czasie.

- Sakura-chan... Nie bądź nieśmiała... Była na tyle miła, by zdradzić mu swoje imię. Ostatecznie mógłby jej okazać jakąś łaskę, pieprząc ją do utraty zmysłów jako pierwszą, choćby za odwagę.

Bezceremonialnie zdarł z niej ubranie. Różowowłosa nie miała nic przeciwko temu, że ktoś ją rozbiera, ale sposób w jaki to zrobił sprawił, że cała się zarumieniła Chociaż nie miała powodów do wstydu, ponieważ sądząc po jego zachowaniu, Itachi myślał, że obie są piękne. Był jak dzikie zwierzę, drąc na niej materiał. Kiedy zazdrosna Ino zaczęła sie dąsać, Itachi zrobił z nią to samo, choć nie odzywając się do niej ani słowem. Następnym, co zarejestrowała Sakura, były palce wślizgujące się do jej wnętrza.

- Mmm... Miło i wilgotno - mówiąc to wszedł cały do jej wnętrza, lecz po tym zatrzymał się na chwilę. Chciał seksu, ale nie zamierzał jej skrzywdzić.

Sakura praktycznie widziała gwiazdy od sposobu w jaki, jego pulsujący członek wypełniał jej wnętrze. Itachi poruszał się w jej ciele przez kilka minut zanim ich zabawy nie przerwała nadąsana Ino, łaknąca uwagi.

- A co ze mną, Ita-kun ?

On tylko jęknął wciąż wbijając swoje lędźwie w to cudowne ciepło drugiej osoby, która jęczała pod nim z rozkoszy. Itachi użył całej swojej silnej woli, aby zatrzymać się w pół drogi. Pociągnął Ino tak, aby siedziała obok niego.

- Będziesz zaskoczona co potrafię zrobić tylko jednym palcem... - zapewnił uśmiechając się diabolicznie.

Po czym Ino krzyczała niemal tak głośno jak Sakura...

Było mu z nią całkiem nieźle, lecz zauważył, że Ino jest już bliska spełnienia.

- Poczekaj, Sakura-chan... Pozwól mi zająć się najpierw nią. Mam przeczucie, że to nie zajmie wiele czasu.

One tylko przytaknęła pozwalając mu wyjść z jej gorącego ciała. Ino spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana, gdy jego palce zaprzestały pieszczoty jej wrażliwego miejsca. Itachi tylko bez uprzedzenia wdarł się do jej wnętrza. Nie pocałował jej, ani nawet nie odezwał się do niej jednym słowem. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Co prawda nieszczególnie miał na nią ochotę, lecz był jej coś winien za użyczenie im domu.

- Och, Itachi !

Zaledwie po kilku szybkich pchnięciach, blondynka osiągnęła orgazm, pulsując i zaciskając się wokół nadwrażliwego członka Uchihy. To było dla niego już zbyt wiele. Bezgłośnie doszedł głęboko w jej ciele pozostawiając swoje nasienie.

- To było... niesamowite...

Zostawił ją tam, szybko regenerując siły i ponownie kładąc się na Sakurze, która praktycznie mruczała pod jego dotykiem. Dziewczyna oczekiwała, że jego penis będzie miękki po tym jak skończył w Ino, lecz ku jej niepomiernemu zdumieniu, monstrualny członek pozostał twardy i gotowy !

- Sakura-chan teraz twoja kolej…

- Itachi !

Wchodził w nią bezlitośnie, każdym pchnięciem dążąc ku spełnieniu. Dziewczyna nie była pewna jak długo będzie mogła znieść jeszcze tą słodką torturę… Jednak nie trwało długo nim obojgiem wstrząsały dreszcze rozkoszy. Leżeli koło siebie przez kilka chwil nie będąc w stanie się poruszać, lecz kiedy Sakura odwróciła głowę, jego już nie było. Ino tylko się z niej zaśmiała.

Kakashi wiedział, że stracił Uchihe, choć nie był pewien jak to się mogło stać. Zazwyczaj był naprawdę dobry w tropieniu ludzi… Więc jakim cudem zawodził właśnie teraz ? To po prostu nie miało sensu, jednak faktem było, że po młodym mężczyźnie nie było śladu.

- Muszę ostrzec Tsunade… Zanim będzie za późno… - powiedział cicho, ruszając w stronę siedziby Hokage. Kopiujący ninja domyślał się o co może chodzić i jeśli, tak jak podejrzewał w sprawę zamieszany był Orochimaru, sprawa była naprawdę poważna. Ostatni obiekt doświadczalny, nie przeżył…

Za literówki odpowiada firma Grosik&spółka z.o.o. XD


End file.
